Lust and Love
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Lust. Love. Kisses and promises. Two people bound by their need for want and affection. MattxMello


Lust and Love by blackdragonflower

Summary: Lust. Love. Kisses and promises. Two people bound by their need for want and affection. MattxMello

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rated: T+

"Mello…" Matt whispered as he nibbled on Mello's earlobe. He sucked on the flesh making Mello shudder and groan in satisfaction and want. "Do you love me?"

"Yes..." The blonde groaned his body arching into the redhead's.

"You sure?" The gamer smiled, teasingly running his finger around the blonde's bare chest. He moistly dragged kisses up Mello's pale flesh leaving the blonde with shivers of delight. Mello was breathing hard his exhales heavy pants.

"Damn bastard..." Mello smirked and roughly grabbed hold of Matt's chin. "I'll show you love." He cemented his lips to the gamer's taking the opportunity to bash his tongue into Matt's mouth. The redhead gave a pitiful whimper before beginning to fight back. Their tongues were in a dance, twisting and curling, in a fight for dominance. The blonde ex-mafia leader tugged at Matt's loose fitting jeans, screw the button, he'd just pull them right off Matt's ass. Matt reacted with catching Mello's tongue in his teeth grinning in satisfaction. Mello growled not pleased his tongue had been caught, but it turned into a moan as Matt began to suck on the muscle.

Skillfully Matt started to undo the many strings in Mello's tight -if not provocatively sexy- leather pants. Mello tried to yank his tongue out of Matt's mouth but it was of no use. Matt had too good a grip on the blonde's tongue. The blonde was not going to just let the redhead win though, not without a fight. The chocolate lover reached around Matt's body and gave his ass a tight squeeze shocking him enough that Mello could slip his tongue back to freedom. Mello pinned Matt down on the bed. His blonde hair fell like a sheet of rain down the side of his face.

"Dammit..." Matt muttered squirming. "Let me go Mello."

"And if I don't want to?" Mello smirked nibbling the edge of Matt's bottom lip. Their lips brushed past friendly and seductive. It made Matt wish he could have more.

"What do you want Mello?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" And Mello tore off Matt's jeans and kissed the gamer with all the passion he had, fiery, burning hotter than hell itself. Within moments the room was a sauna dripping with heat and sweat.

Cries and whispers.

Kisses and promises.

_**Lust...**_

The redhead was eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Mello was sitting beside him on the couch reading a book, though there was probably better things he could, and should be doing at that exact moment. The only sound was that of the pages rubbing against each other as they were turned, the hum of the television playing some random music video, and Matt eating. Matt stole a glance over at the blonde and smiled as he put another scoop of the pink dessert in his mouth. "You know you look cute like that Mells."

"Hmm?" Mello looked up from his book, a Stephen King novel. His hair fell into his face and he brushed it away, tucking it behind his left ear. Matt smiled.

"You look cute like that... reading..."

Mello snorted a smirk on his face. "Even I need a break from work Matt." Mello stole Matt's spoon right before the redhead could pop it into his mouth. The blonde licked the spoon clean. Matt chuckled. "What?"

"You have strawberry ice cream right..." Matt wiped the spot off Mello's nose with a fingertip. "here." The gamer chuckled sticking his finger in his mouth and the chocolate lover just shook his head closing his book.

"You're silly Matt."

"So? That's what you love me for right?"

"I wonder..." Mello smirked his teeth showing mischievously.

"Mello!" Matt whined pouting. The ice cream was melting in the bowl.

"Just kidding Matt. Lighten up."

Matt put the bowl on the table in front of him and hugged Mello in a surprise attack. "You worry me sometimes."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Geesh Matt. I'm not leaving you. Grow up ya big baby."

With that Matt only hugged Mello tighter. "Ya know I'm still prone to act like a stubborn, clingy child." Matt's emerald eyes were sparkling and his lip was in an irresistible pout. Mello sighed and patted the gamer on the head.

"Your ice cream's melting."

"Oh. I guess it is." Matt smiled. "I love you Mihael."

And to respond the blonde blew a strand of hair from his eyes. "Yeah. Love you too Mail."

_**Love.**_


End file.
